Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade
Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade is another upcoming Dinosaur/Disney parks crossover film planned to be re-edited by Shadow101815. It is unknown when it will be shown on YouTube. Parade Units *'Mickey Strikes Up the Band!': Mickey Mouse (with moving lips) plays drums and cymbals on the large float, accompanied by Classic Disney characters — Minnie Mouse and Pluto. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot. Goofy appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. The addition of the float is Professor Owl from Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom. *'Aladdin's Magical Cymbal Celebration (Aladdin Unit)': Based on the 1992 animated film. The diamond-in-the-rough street rat Prince Ali dances atop a smaller float in front of a golden gong. The Genie dances next to the float with six harem girls and a golden coin dancer, and Abu bringing up the rear. *'Sebastian's Calypso Carnival (The Little Mermaid Unit)': Based on the 1989 animated film, Princess Ariel and Sebastian ride atop a larger float dominated by a blue and purple maraca-playing octopus. The float is help promote The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure attraction in Disney California Adventure Park. *'Donald's Fiesta Fantastico (The Three Caballeros Unit)': Based on the 1945 animated film. The smaller float features a maraca-playing Donald Duck next to his co-star José Carioca from Saludos Amigos & Panchito Pistoles. With three dancing piñata girls and two flamenco dancers. The addition of the float is the Aracuan Bird. *'Royal Princess Romantic Melodies (Disney Princess Unit)': On a Rapunzel’s tower float, showcases Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast, joining this celebration under the guidance of the royals with the newest Disney princess, Rapunzel from Tangled, whose hair trails up in a tower on the larger float. The music used in this units is derived from Flights of Fantasy Parade's Romance Takes Wing Unit, both having the same tunes with added lyrics. *'Simba's Beastly Beats:' Characters such as King Louie from The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Terk from Tarzan are featured in this float. Simba stands atop a smaller drum-shaped float before a golden sun featuring the image of King Mufasa. With four monkey dancers, a headress dancer, and 2 dancing stilt walkers. The music used in this units is derived from Flights of Fantasy Parade's Jumpin' Jungle Jam Unit, both having the same tunes with added lyrics. *'Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee (The Princess and the Frog Unit)': Based on the 2009 animated film, Tiana and Louis the trumpet-playing alligator ride aboard a larger Mardi Gras-inspired evinrude Spin float. *'Peter Pan's Neverland Buccaneer Blast (Peter Pan Unit)': Based on the 1953 animated film. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant flowers and humongous mushrooms to make the diminutive pixie appear smaller than the other characters in the parade. Captain Hook & Mr. Smee chases Peter Pan around the base of the float. *'Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm (Mary Poppins Unit)': Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float features Mary Poppins, Bert, chimney sweeps, Big Moon, and horn-playing penguins riding on a whimsical 2 Carousel horses. Mary and Bert riding on a bicycle carousel horses in front of the float next to Jolly Holiday Fox Hunter & Fox riding a penny-farthing high wheeler bicycle. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Willy the Whale, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Slimer, Stay Puft, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb guest star in this short film. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films Category:Short Films